Right Into His Hands
by nikkihime
Summary: Koshino thought he was a man of steel and would not bow down to anyone, especially to Ryonan's ace, no matter how hard Sendoh tried. He couldn't be more wrong. SenKosh


**RIGHT INTO HIS HANDS**

published 03-31-08

-

Koshino Hiroaki loves the way sunlight streams into his bedroom window early in the morning. That is why he leaves his curtains drawn back when he sleeps; so that when he wakes up, rays of the warm sunlight would sneak in and seep into his blankets, telling him that oh, it's morning and it's time to start a wonderful day.

That's why when Koshino's eyes fluttered open, he kind of has an idea that his day is turning for the worst. After all, what he sees when he wakes up is not his gently sunlit window, but a large poster of a female idol wearing a bright pink bikini.

Koshino suddenly gets up -- well, tries to -- when he finds the lower part of his body held down rather heavily. Looking down at himself, he finds that he is completely naked -- without a blanket -- and so is the leg that is slung over his thighs.

Koshino screams.

-

*

-

"What the--" Sendoh Akira rubs his tousled but still growing upward hair. "Stop screaming, you'll wake my whole family!"

Koshino scoots to the farthest corner of the bed, one hand over his mouth and another trying to cover his body with the blanket. "Why am I naked?! P-Pervert!" he exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at Sendoh -- and dropping his blanket all together in the process. With a slight gasp, Koshino tries to retrieve the fallen blanket, but he somehow loses his balance and finds himself toppling to the wooden floor.

"OUCH!" His legs are up in the air, tangled with the blanket. For the first time, Koshino feels it.

His ass hurts. And so does every part of his body.

Sendoh peers at him from the side of the bed. "What are you complaining about, Hiroaki?" he asks, his chin resting on a palm. "You mean the sex isn't great?"

"Sex? SEX?!" Koshino stands up with a slight wince, blanket in tow. "I-I did not come here last night for S-S-se-sex! I came here to study algebra!" He starts picking up his clothes.

Koshino ignores Sendoh who watches him saunter around, looking for his underwear which is creatively draped over Sendoh's lamp. "But algebra was boring," Sendoh starts saying as he rolls onto his back in his full naked glory. "I was getting sleepy and you suggested we drink something to keep us awake." Sendoh looks at him and grins. "I don't know what my mom brought us, but it brought out the tiger in you...OOMPH!"

The book Koshino threw lands square on Sendoh's face. "I don't care if I have a triceratops in me, I really don't!" Sighing exasperatedly, Koshino glares at their power ace, trying very hard not to look below the shoulders. "Sendoh...can we just -- keep this a secret? This...what happened, it didn't happen, alright?" He picks up the rest of his clothes. "Where is your bathroom, bastard?"

Sendoh nonchalantly points to a door near his desk. As Koshino waddles to the door, Sendoh hides a smile and sits up -- still in his naked glory. "Alright, if that's what you want. I just want to know--" Koshino looks around and finds himself trapped between the door and Sendoh's nakedness. "--if you'd like to continue this sometime."

"How the hell would I know, idiot?" Koshino wailed as he feels Sendoh's hands come around him and starts doing delicious -- no, dirty things to some parts involving Koshino's lower half. "You asshole, let me go!"

Sendoh pushes forward, slumping Koshino against the door, and starts touching everywhere. "Not letting you go until you tell me," he sings against Koshino's shoulder.

Koshino feels like crying, because he can't believe he's about to come just because Sendoh touched him. Are Sendoh's hands some kind of vibrators? "I-IDIOT!"

*

Koshino Hiroaki always tries his best to keep his hidden emotions as they are -- hidden, despite the pressure from his friends. Little does he know, however, that he's as transparent as a glass window to his teammates.

"Do you have some sort of a problem, Koshino?"

Koshino blinks at Uozumi and shakes his head. "Why do you ask, sempai?" He follows his captain to the unoccupied tables while balancing his tray and walking with a sore back at the same time.

"Well, you were spacing out during practice and seems unfocused. It's rare for you to be like that."

"I'm sorry. I tried my best..."

"Nice shiner you have there, Sendoh!" Koshino and Uozumi stared as Ikegami and the other players approach Sendoh, calmly eating alone at a table. "Girlfriend got pissed?"

"Yeah," Sendoh laughs, showing off his black eye as if it is some sort of trophy. "She's mad because I didn't meet her and studied algebra instead."

"Whoa!"

Koshino turns up his nose at the scene and is about to look for another table when Sendoh waves to him. "Koshino! Here!" Sendoh pats the chair beside him. "We have one more place here."

"No thanks." He turns to leave. Studied algebra my ass!

"So, yesterday, Koshino drops by our house because he was to teach me algebra. But what follows from there is the more interesting part..."

"OH, SENDOH, I DIDN'T SEE YOU SITTING THERE, AHAHAHA. MAY I SIT HERE?" Koshino grins as widely as he could and slides into the seat next to Sendoh's. "I'll kill you," he muttered between his teeth.

Sendoh flashes their curious seatmates a wide smile as he rests his hand on Koshino's lap.

*

Koshino Hiroaki is known in Ryonan as one of the most disciplined players in terms of concentration. He rarely gets distracted in the game (save for that one game against Shohoku) and he intends to stay that way -- until today.

The sound of a whistle pierces the game and everyone stops playing. Koshino lies on the floor, clutching his knee.

"Sendoh, take Koshino to the benches," Uozumi barks. He then crouches to check on Koshino's injuries. "You're ankle's starting to swell," he informs Koshino. "You've been spacing out again."

"Sorry..."

Sendoh appears momentarily and picks up Koshino in his arms. After a violent struggle from Koshino, a few laughs from their teammates and a valiant smirk from Sendoh, Koshino is finally made to sit down on the bench. Sendoh applies ice on his ankle while the rest of the team continues the game.

"You didn't have to carry me, Sendoh," Koshino says, vexed. "Now everyone's looking at us because of your silly..."

"I was just trying to be a little gentle to you, since I completely wore you out last night." Sendoh stops pressing ice on the swelling and reached for the bandages.

Koshino crosses his arms over his chest and muttered. "Hentai. Pervert. Taking advantage. Rapist." Suddenly, he lets out a girly shriek that made Ikegami fail his three-point shot.

As Koshino covers his mouth and waves the other players away, Sendoh grinned. "I kind of remembered, your calf is one of your weak points." He proceeds to run his hand over Koshino's leg. "Do you want to know the others?"

"NO!"

"Go out with me after practice?" Sendoh stops caressing Koshino's leg and moves down to massage his foot, unmindful of the backward glances their captain is giving him. "I'll help you walk..."

Koshino stops biting his knuckles and tries to process Sendoh's question -- if that is a question. "I -- WHAT? Are you crazy?! Why should I?" He tries to kick Sendoh off his foot but the ace won't let go. It probably looks weird, Koshino sprawled on the bench with one foot in the air and Sendoh tugging on that foot, but neither cared anyway.

"I'll explain later! For now, just agree to go out with me?"

"No!"

"Your other sensitive part is higher up here..."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Koshino exasperatedly sighs as Sendoh lets his foot go. "Now go back to the game and leave me in peace, you blackmailer!"

Sendoh sits beside him and makes no move to rejoin the game. "I don't mind it if you call me like that, but I'd stay here and make sure you're fine."

"Blackmailer. Pervert. Hentai. Playboy. Druggist!"

"I did not drug you!"

"Yes, you did, you bastard!"

Uozumi heaves a breath and steadies his temper before telling Koshino and Sendoh to leave the court for the day.

*

Koshino Hiroaki rarely gets duped into doing things -- or so he thinks. He is starting to doubt his belief anyway, when Sendoh slides into the booth and sits next to him, handing him a bowl of ice cream.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters as he scooped his ice cream with the pink teaspoon. "We're both guys and we're eating togther. In an ice cream parlor."

"Relax." Sendoh gives him a little smile and Koshino both felt nervous and annoyed. "Doesn't it feel good? Going out, I mean?"

Koshino wants to smush Sendoh's face with ice cream but he refrains from doing so. "What is so good about this?" Koshino demands. "I'm being forced to go out with someone who made me sleep with him while I'm unsconscious!"

"I was just protecting you!"

"Didn't you just rape me? How is that protecting?"

Sendoh looks around for a while. Koshino wonders if he is mad. "There, look," Sendoh then says, gesturing towards their right.

Koshino follows Sendoh's line of vision and is surprised to see Shohoku's Rukawa sitting on one of the stools by the bar. "What is Rukawa doing in an ice cream parlor alone?" he finds himself asking loudly.

"Well," Sendoh licks the tip of his spoon. "He's been following us since we left Ryonan."

"WHAT?"

Sendoh crooks a finger, motioning Koshino to lean towards him and Koshino follows like a puppy on a leash. What Koshino hears afterward is something he cannot believe, but since it's Sendoh who says them, he cannot not believe them, right?

"So you're saying that Rukawa likes me? I mean...romantically?" Koshino asks for the tenth time. Their ice cream has long been gone and Rukawa somehow decides to leave while they're in the middle of their talk, too. "And he wants to bed me?"

Sendoh nods fervently, his eyes focused on Koshino's bewildered ones. "I overheard the first years that Rukawa has been following you home since our practice match with Shohoku. It seems that he is really interested in you."

Koshino stares at his teammate for a while before laughing. "Well," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Too bad, I am not interested in narcoleptic, rude guys."

Sendoh laughs with him and agreed, but after a moment, he turns serious again. "My intention of going here with you is to ask you if you'd like to use Rukawa's feelings to our advantage?"

"Eh?"

Sendoh moves a little closer and Koshino becomes afraid of being raped again, despite Sendoh's assurances. When Ryonan's ace starts to explain his side, however, Koshino somehow believes him and agrees to the plan.

-

*

-

Koshino knows a good plan when he hears it and he thinks Sendoh's plan of making Rukawa jealous so he wouldn't be able to play well in games is marvelous, but at the back of his mind, something tells him that there is something wrong, especially when he finds himself held up against the toilet stall in a fast food chain with Sendoh's mouth between his legs.

"I don't...ahh...know why I'm in this...position again..."

Sendoh wipes the precome off his lips and looks up at Koshino, who is covering his face with an arm. Standing up, Sendoh gently pries the arm away from his face. "Don't cover you face. And...you're here because, because the sex is great?"

"I told you I don't care about the sex!" Koshino wails. "It's not like Rukawa's going to come here anyway so why are we doing it here?! Besides, you only said we're to appear like we're close!"

Sendoh licks up a trail on Koshino's neck and pulls his pants even lower, earning a gasp from the young man. "Well, I told you how he reacted the day before when we went to the park, right?" He moves against Koshino and the other groaned, looping a leg around Sendoh's waist. "You couldn't see it because you turned around but he looked definitely pissed." Sendoh laughs a little as he pushed his own pants down. "See, when he enters here and hears us doing it, he might not be able to play well in our match. Victory will be ours."

"Re-really?" Koshino feels his hips rocking back and forth with Sendoh's body.

"Yup," Sendoh said, wiping the sweat off Koshino's brow. "You're our secret weapon."

Koshino grinned. "I like that," he managed to say before Sendoh kissed him senseless.

"Good," Sendoh muttered against his neck as he rammed forward. "And you better like the sex, too."

-

*

-

Koshino Hiroaki is by no means selfish and is happy to share his ultimate plan with Sendoh to the group. He is not selfish but he tends to be a little egotistic, and it shows when he narrates the plan to Uekusa.

"Well, isn't that a great plan?" Koshino says, nodding to himself. "I pity poor Rukawa who doesn't know anything and who likes me a lot but I have to think about the team's welfare."

"So, uh...what is it about that time you went to Sendoh-kun's house and you slept with him?"

"Oh, that," Koshino shrugged. "Well, Sendoh said he thought that if Rukawa knows I've slept with someone then he won't come after me, so he did it. He admits he went overboard and apologized, so it's okay." When Uekusa only blinks at him, Koshino punched him on the shoulder. "What? Don't you think I'm good at manipulating people?"

Uekusa shakes his head before making himself busy with rolling and unrolling his socks. "I really don't know... it seems to me that you're the one getting manipulated."

Koshino gives Uekusa a surprised look before laughing like mad. "Ahahaha! What are you saying, Uekusa? I'm too smart to be manipulated! Besides, Sendoh won't do anything like that."

Uekusa suddenly chokes (not on his socks), shrugs and decides to leave his teammate in delirious peace.

-

*

-

Koshino Hiroaki rarely regrets anything he does, whether in gameplay or in other aspects of his life. He believes that anything he has done in the past has a meaning to his present, or something to that effect. He also stands by his word and does not believe anyone has the power to change his mind.

Yet one time, in the middle of a make-out session in the locker rooms (Sendoh told him that Rukawa plans to confess today and will probably enter the locker room without warning), Koshino wonders if Uekusa is right.

If he's really playing right into Sendoh's hands.

But before he finds the answer, he has forgotten about it and concentrates on the matter at hand.

As their plan continues and time goes by Koshino starts to forget that Sendoh Akira, ace of Ryonan, has made him submit to unconscious sex, has blackmailed him, and has sexually-abused him in school.

After all, he has already started to like it.

You know, the sex?

-

**END**


End file.
